devilslegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozarius Kinkade
It is sold out at the Odeon Arena in Las Vegas, Arizona. The theater is full for the show of the amazing Ozarius, the illusionist, card shark and mentalist that has become a worldwide phenomenon of the TV show business. Ozarius is tide on a pole on the stage while the two assistants spray him with gas. Ozarius even if tied can moce his hands; so he pulls of a cigarette and a lighter and with a grim to the audience he lights it off. The gas immediately explodes and a ball of fire surrounds the illusionist. The audience is terrified; they can see his body struggle in the flames. Some woman faints. Then what appears to be a carbonized body collapses into ashes; the fire goes out. The hall is in still silence. The two assistants collect the ashes with a broom and a scoop then throw them into a transparent Plexiglas bathtub full of water. The ashes slowly melt into the water. The two assistants cover with a sheet the tub and after few seconds they unveil it revealing Ozarius coming out of the tub naked and alive! The audience is enthusiastic and stands in for the great illusionist. Later in his limousine Ozarius is drinking Champaign while his secretary is briefing him about his schedule. Ozarius doesn’t even listen, his eyes focused outside the car window. He is thinking about his life. It’s been nine years so far that he became an international star. He reminds when his father taught him his last magic number. It was his father to transfer to him the passion for magic and illusionism. Ozarius father had tried to pursue that career but having a family wasn’t a favorable condition for such an unstable job. So he became the concierge of a third class hotel downtown. He never gave up on magic and any occasion was good to perform: parties, free time with family and even sometimes at the workplace. His father fascinated Ozarius and now he recalls the emotion when he received that first teaching. Being a kid that was a crucial moment, feeling that what he thought was magic was not real magic because there was actually a trick behind it. But that new conscience, that feeling, the idea to cheat on people senses was immediately exciting. With lots of passion and some luck he succeeded where his father failed and now he has a prime time show in almost every country in the world. But looking out f the window Ozarius feels that there is a hollow in his heart. No, it not that he is thirty-eight and he doesn’t have a family! It is something different. It is something he carries inside himself since a long time. Since he started to travel the world in search of new magic tricks and ancient illusionist traditions. This long trip took him all around the world and to see things that after he never told anyone, things way beyond his knowledge. In India he met a man who was able to levitate. There was no trick he was sure of it! This guy was really capable of making things to appear from nothing and apparently only with the power of his mind. That experience deeply shocked him. Since then the more success he had the more he felt unhappy and unsatisfied. The existence of a limit between illusion and real magic became a torment for him. He even found out that in his heritage there was a bloodline coming from the Middle Ages; apparently some of his ancestors were witches. He started to study and to read all about magic and black magic with the only result to give a dark atmosphere to his shows. He was troubled, he needed to know if he could cross that limit and be able to control real magic as his ancestors were able to. In the luxurious suite of the Flamingo Hotel, Ozarius is wasted. He spent the night getting drunk, doing cocaine and having fun with a bunch of girls. Now the room is a mess and he lies alone in the middle o the bed. The phone rings and Ozarius hardly lift up. It’s his secretary; apparently he’s got urgent mail from his birthplace, Ullapool, Scotland. Despite the hang over Ozarius is very surprised to apprehend that an aunt he never knew had left him something in heritage. But to get it he must leave to Scotland. Two days later he’s driving along the fiord of Lock Broom; he reaches an isolated house where his aunt old lawyer is waiting for him. They enter the house and step down in the basement, which appears more as a crypt. There on an wooden book stand there is a very ancient book. The lawyer explains that the will of his aunt was that book should be his. She has kept it her whole life and it’s been traded from generation to generation; now is his turn. The lawyer doesn’t know much about it; Ozarius aunt was know by the locals as some kind of crazy woman who lived isolated but armless. Ozarius in his room in a small hotel in Ullapool is astonished; looks like that book is a real Grimorium, a manual of black magic and sorcery. He makes few phone calls and the day after he is in Oslo. The book is under the evaluation of a team of experts in esoteric antiques. They are all amazed to find out the book has been actually printed before the Gutenberg’s Bible, before 1455! Back in his house in San Francisco he locks himself in his studio and starts to study the book. His secretary is forced to cancel his entire schedule; Ozarius doesn’t want to do nothing but to study that book. After months he emerges from his room, devastated. He has found out that none of the spells in the book actually works out. He is frustrated. But in the book there is more; in the middle of the book there is a drawing, a single painted illustration. But where did he see that painting before...? He shoots a picture of the little painting with his cell phone and googles it. What he discovers is incredible: the little painting is a perfect reproduction in scale of one of the most famous paintings in the world: The Knight and the Demon, the anonymous painting exposed in the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. Maybe that painting is the answer to his questions... Next thing to do is to fly to Paris...